mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Narayan23456
DO NOT RELOAD MY OLD USER TALK PLEASE, THANKS please multi multihacker98 or hacker, stop using my acount Warning: i´m yandere http://lightningdood.deviantart.com/art/now-im-being-threatened-500510807 i´m a daniel9999999 recolor fuck you NGL, you can´t use anime eyes no hack my acount please PD:multimultihacker98 used my acount just messages here put your mess-age here .l. n PINGAS. HERE v ERROR CORRECTION: "i`m *not a Admin" Also, you seemed to copy something off of FrancoScorpion's page. Remove it, please. 12:14, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ok, i´m not really a admin (i need have 18 to be a admin) and who is FrancoScorpion?, ah i know THIS GUY BLOCKED ME IN MY BIRTHDAY, now i can make a hateart to francoflower in devianart WTFNFL_fag (talk) 16:26, December 9, 2014 (UTC) First, I have it locked because you're a stupid they're always bothering me on Skype, almost blame me of being a traitor, when you showed Dylan you're my friend, when really I'm not, is also of simple, and the same goes on DeviantArt, and one thing, I have one life to live and I have friends with whom to trust, not like you and your brother. Oh yeah, and do not call me FrancoScorpion (or FrancoFlower, haha, that funny, stupid ¬¬), indeed, I prefer to be called Franco, and I'm tired I always called by my nickname. FrancoScorpion659 (talk) 20:29, December 9, 2014 (UTC), I'm not FrancoScorpion, I'm Franco (or Shiki Nanaya). And you come to threaten me for ruining your birthday? Well, this is already a thing, but give me a copy of my userpage, so if that's not fair. First, I did not know that the day you had locked was your birthday (seriously) because he was tired of trying to stand for long, and after all tell me traitor in Skype. And secondly, that tell me FrancoFlower is a mocked me, seriously, I hate people who call me by my nickname, just my name is Franco, this time you've spent far away, and if you to forgive, then just fuck you, although I will forgive block you, you're the worst person I've ever seen, and one thing, if you want to follow you hating therefore leaves the M.U.G.E.N and concentrate on something else, because you'll to continue to be hated by all this, you know? FrancoScorpion659 (talk) 02:20, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Stop continue copying. Because fuck you keep copying me, seriously, stop it, you should to stop bothering me with that, I copied my favorites creators of what I like and my friends, and lets you copy, you can not do that otherwise, eh? My name is not FrancoScorpion, my name is Franco (or Shiki Nanaya/Satsujinki) (talk) 19:12, December 14, 2014 (UTC) copyng from other users is not again´ts rule, i can copy your userpage WTFNFL_fag (talk) 19:22, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Still, stops following you copying me, not because you happen copy of my, ah I see, is because you've locked on the day of your birthday, which is the fault of your brother get, is why now you're locked, like your brother. My name is not FrancoScorpion, my name is Franco (or Shiki Nanaya/Satsujinki) (talk) 19:44, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Color does not determine gender. Just because Pinks is, well, pink, doesn't mean he's a girl. 18:26, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ok, a pink guy, XD pink guy? and a important message to a great artist called thestarwolf123: Thestarwolf123 Oct 28, 2014 NGL_or_narayan23456 (talk) 20:13, December 23, 2014 (UTC)